O Passado Que Nos Divide
by MsArtheart
Summary: "Sibyl é, definitivamente, como uma moeda. Ambos os lados perfeitos em suas concepções. Depois de anos vivendo os pesares deste sistema, vejo como a recíproca é verdadeira..." Shion Centric.
1. O mês anterior

**Heya! É impressão minha, ou está faltando mais fics de Shion x Yayoi por aqui...? C'mom, elas são Cannon, e são BADASS! Mas não se preocupem, LollipopFreak acabou de chegar com mais Yuri para salvar o dia do tédio! MUAHAUHAUHAUHUAHA!**

 ***Engasga***

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Uma vez, Yayoi me perguntou como cheguei até onde estou agora, e porque logo a Sibyl. Somente naquela fria noite de inverno, após tantas vezes que dividimos a cama ela teve a coragem de perguntar sobre meu passado. Ela foi a primeira e única pessoa que teve a genuína curiosidade sobre minha vida, na verdade... A principio eu não soube o que responder a ela e sinceramente não havia muito o que pensar a respeito. Eu não sou o tipo misteriosa de mulher que guarda um segredo extraordinário a sete chaves e muito menos que teve um passado notável ou singular... E ainda assim Yayoi desejava saber. _Ela_. De todas as pessoas vivendo o sonho tecnológico do Japão, logo ela...

Assim sendo, dei uma longa e nostálgica tragada de meu cigarro sem desviar do mar calmo que era seus olhos àquela hora.

\- Pois bem, hora de me abrir completamente para você...

* * *

Eu era uma recém graduada em Biomedicina que estava tendo certos problemas emocionais por causa da pressão que era a especialização da escola médica de Tokyo. Juro que nunca planejei minha vida se desequilibrar do jeito que se desequilibrou. A idéia era ser útil a população, claro... Mas não desta forma. Não com Sibyl jogando na cara minha indignação com este sistema irrisório que está em vigor até hoje. E conforme minha instabilidade aumentava, mais meu coeficiente criminal disparava, mais a razão eu perdia... Até a hora em que eu disse chega. Eu repetia a mim mesma o quão profissional eu era para me deixar levar tão facilmente pelas emoções daquele jeito. Eu achava um absurdo ser obrigada a abandonar minha carreira por causa de míseros números de estresse acima do normal, e isso colocou meu coeficiente fora do limite. Só depois que fui despejada no Centro de Reabilitação Hikari no sono em Tama que eu procurei ajuda... Não, meu grande mentor e guardião quem veio me salvar do abismo em que eu tinha me jogado. Oh. As palavras dele foram ríspidas, como a de um pai preocupado em reeducar o filho. Mas naquele o momento eu já havia entregue a vontade de lutar pela vida à minha derrota, então eu tive a ousadia de retrucar suas palavras com um exagerado rancor. E então ele falou uma coisa que não esqueço até hoje...

 **"** **Ser ou n** **ã** **o Ser** **'** **, Karanomori Shion...? Voc** **ê** **est** **á** **se esquecendo do qu** **ã** **o complexa a diverg** **ê** **ncia humana entre o ser e o estar nos implica. S** **ó** **me sinto na obriga** **çã** **o de te lembrar que se tornar um criminoso latente n** **ã** **o** **é** **o mesmo que ser, de fato, um criminoso latente... Tsc. E pensar que discutimos isto milhares de vezes antes... Que desperd** **í** **cio.** **"**

E o doutor me deixou em silêncio.

Depois daquela conversa eu rapidamente me recuperei até. Entretanto, quem uma vez for pego pelos scanners deste sistema, não há mais volta... Desde então sou a principal Médica Analista do Departamento de Investigação Criminal. Tudo isso sob indicação da própria Sibyl. Cada conversa com os investigadores, as provas, os vídeos em meu monitor... Caso a caso eu presenciei como Sibyl domina totalmente a vida das pessoas...

 _Sibyl_ _é_ _, definitivamente, como uma moeda. Ambos os lados perfeitos em suas concep_ _çõ_ _es. Eu fiz parte de finais tristes e felizes. Tudo isso s_ _ó_ _me fez perceber como a vida_ _é_ _cruel... Mas nesta sociedade n_ _ã_ _o nos resta outra coisa sen_ _ã_ _o viv_ _ê_ _-la._

Muitos aliados fiz em minha carreira. Entre eles o único rapaz que provavelmente conheceu o real de mim antes mesmo de Yayoi... Kougami Shinya. Se ele fosse um pouquinho mais velho ou um pouquinho mais fofinho minha admiração por ele seria outra... Heh... A quem quero enganar? Em um dia especial ele veio a minha sala com a mais ousada das propostas. Se aproximou na surdina, parou bem ao meu lado e me transferiu seu relatório com uma lista escondida entre os arquivos oficiais. Ele mal me esperou decodificar a lista, logo foi abrindo sua impetulante matraca.

 _Sorte que no jogo da barganha, ganha quem tiver mais l_ _á_ _bia..._

\- Shion, eu vou precisar de um favor seu...

\- E quando você não precisa, caro Shinya...?

\- Touché... Mas esse é especial.

\- E quando cada favor seu não é?

\- Ah, mas esta causa minha vale a pena...

\- Bom, me convença então...

 _E ele me contou detalhe a detalhe do seu caso. Coincidentemente era o caso que Yayoi tamb_ _é_ _m estava envolvida._

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você quer se aproveitar de um moribundo latente para resolver este caso e levar toda a glória sozinho? Ah, Shinya-kun... Quando a Sibyl te tornou tão ambicioso?

\- Você sabe, eu só quero ganhar o bônus de funcionário do mês...

\- Yadda, yadda, yadda... Francamente... Cada dia você me surpreende mais.

\- Heh. Eu sabia que você ia adorar a idéia.

\- Bom, eu não disse que não gostei, mas hackear a Dominator... Até onde sei, você tem conhecimento suficiente para fazer isso você mesmo.

\- Talvez... Mas eu não tenho a permissão de LABO para validar as modificações na Dominator, então acho melhor não arriscar estragar o plano antes mesmo de executar ele.

\- Uhum... Estou esperando a parte que você diz o que eu ganho com isso...

\- Uma menção honrosa por participar do meu ato heróico, o que acha...?

\- Hmm... Eu estava pensando na palavra "SPINEL MINT"...

\- Combinado.

\- Não tão rápido, Shinya-kun... Minha proposta é uma caixa de dez unidades por semana durante dois meses.

\- Você não fuma tudo isso, fuma...?

\- Bom...

\- Tá certo, eu pago... Céus. Que mulher difícil de negociar...

\- Agora sim temos um acordo, Inspetor Kougami Shinya.

 _E apertamos as m_ _ã_ _os como dois mafiosos. Decerto que o sorriso lascivo de Kougami era a de um ex_ _í_ _mio gangster e n_ _ã_ _o de um Oficial do Governo. E sem d_ _ú_ _vidas que antes de deix_ _á_ _-lo sair, eu n_ _ã_ _o poderia esquecer de provoc_ _á_ _-lo um pouco.._.

\- Hey... Este criminoso latente deve realmente valer a pena o risco, uh?

\- Na verdade, é criminosa. E acho que eu não faço bem o tipo dela...

-... Oh.

\- E se ela for realmente o que imagino que seja, boa sorte pra você.

E ele piscou antes de sair de meu laboratório. Após fechar a porta maciça eu voltei minha atenção ao monitor... Para perceber ele ainda parado, acendendo um cigarro e olhando diretamente para a câmera de segurança. Antes de finalmente começar a caminhar, ele falou algo para a câmera. Pelo meu nível de experiência em leitura labial, o que eu pude entender dele era...

 **"** **Te garanto que vai valer todo o esfor** **ç** **o** **"** **...**

\- Tsc, seu exibido... Não tenho outra escolha se não confiar em você...

Eu podia dizer. Inspetor Kougami Shinya, da Divisão III sempre me surpreende com os mais interessantes pedidos... Mas este foi o melhor.

E recusar um desafio? Eu?

 _N_ _ã_ _o nesta era._

* * *

 _ **Sem dúvidas este é apenas o começo...**_


	2. A Semana Anterior

No dia que o Shinya trouxe Yayoi pela primeira vez para meu laboratório, eu estava ocupada demais para dar as devidas boas vindas para ela. Eu apenas me contentei em dar uma maliciosa piscadela para a nossa justiceira emprestada, e em retorno ela não tirou mais seus olhos de mim até o momento de sair da minha sala... Se ela estava intrigada ou ao menos curiosa pela piscadela eu infelizmente não pude descobrir... Oh, pena.

Depois do encerramento do caso de Kougami não levou muito tempo para a Sibyl anunciar sua nova leva de Funcionários Públicos. A lista que eu recebi era bem extensa, até... _Meu bom Deus, no que esta Sibyl está pensando afinal...?_ A lista detalhava as variadas designações, e para minha surpresa (e orgulho de Shinya-kun) o nome desta criminosa latente estava nela... Heh. Se eu tivesse feito algum tipo de aposta, eu com certeza teria sido derrotada sem piedade.

 _Ponto para ele de qualquer forma._

Mas voltando a atenção aos meus novos pestinhas... Como analista, não é nada além do meu dever guiar estes novatos em suas funções aqui no laboratório. Entretanto... Sinto que esta nova leva de cães amestrados é bem avoada, e com toda a certeza eles vão me dar mais trabalho do que já tenho, Exceto... Kunizuka Yayoi. A menina-mulher mais séria que já vi na vida. Ela era fechada demais para sua idade. Torço para ela não ser igual ao filho do Masaoka-san, senão ai de mim... Eu não peguei todos os detalhes do seu caso, mas fico me perguntando o que no fim das contas a motivou a ser uma latente criminal e ainda mais chegar ao extremo de se tornar Justiceira... Se bem que um passarinho ou outro sussurrou pelos corredores que ela foi designada para a Divisão I, logo a que mais me dá trabalho... Então acho que vou ter tempo de sobra para desvendar essa esfinge que tanto grita _"Decifra-me_ "... Afinal se eu simplesmente pesquisar e ler a ficha criminal dela eu vou perder toda a graça deste jogo de adivinhação. E analista convicta que sou, por que não abusar um pouco do meu dom, uh? Finalmente decidi o que fazer: juntar todos estes novatos em um horário específico e ditar minhas regras para ganhar tempo, depois marcar separadamente o tour de Yayoi.

 _Esta menina merece boas vindas especiais..._

Ignorando toda minha ansiedade, voltei a dar atenção aos meus afazeres... Apenas para ser interrompida pelo meu inspetor favorito e seu capacho, querendo passar o tempo na minha sala...

\- Hey, Shion.

\- Ora, se não vejam só… Os dois patetas estão aqui... Shinya-Kun e Sasayama... Bem no meio do turno do Ginosa-san... Aprecio a bravura de vocês.

\- Que tal manter minha aura bravia e não contar nada ao Nobuchika, então?

 _Ele piscou._

\- Vou pensar no seu caso, mas não vou prometer nada sobre o Sasayama... Francamente... Eu não devia ter dado permissão especial para você, Shinya-kun. Se eu ao menos soubesse que você ia abusar tanto do beneficio assim...

\- Hey!? O que o Kogami tem que eu não tenho!?

\- Hmm... Como vou explicar... Shinya-kun não esconde que gosta do melhor que dois mundos têm a oferecer... Então eu tenho uma grande empatia por ele. E você estapeia bundas femininas por ai sem permissão. Então...

\- Tá, tá. Não importa. Eu ainda reino a Divisão III.

\- Sim, nos seus sonhos...

\- Ah, meu casal de chocolate com pimenta favorito... Eu já disse o quanto amo vocês dois?

\- Cala boca Ko, você sabe que eu sou de uma mulher só e o nome dela é TOKO KIRINO!

 _E Kougami sorriu maliciosamente enquanto acendia um cigarro e ignorava descaradamente minha expressão de nojo._

\- Eca, Shinya kun. Sugerir uma atrocidade dessas foi golpe baixo… De qualquer forma eu sou a doutora linda e sexy residente, é claro que todos me amam... Até mesmo este projeto de Justiceiro do Sasayama.

 _E parecendo estar em surto de testosterona o dito justiceiro esqueceu seus modos e se sentou no meu sofá com as pernas mais abertas que podia abrir e coçou o peitoral, como quem quisesse demonstrar que dominava meu laboratório._

\- Ah, claro... Nos seus sonhos...

 _O ignorei completamente, sabendo que ele apenas queria me afrontar. Kougami aparentemente fez mesmo._

\- Enfim. Está sabendo das novidades, Shion?

\- Você quis dizer fofoca, não?

\- Hmm. Esta é mesmo a melhor palavra… Enfim. Ficou sabendo?

\- Sim… Acho exagerada a forma da Sibyl tratar seus servidores como lixo descartável e ainda agir como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo...

\- Este _É_ o sistema em vigor, não?

\- Vocês dois é que estão reclamando... Eu não ligo se acontecer uma guerra civil ou outra nesta bosta de sistema...

\- Devo presumir que o que você luta contra todo dia já não conta como uma guerra civil contra o governo?

\- Estou falando isso porque é verdade, sua metida a doutora. É só prestar atenção nestes aspiras... A Sibyl está bugando, estou certo disso.

\- Eu espero que estas crianças já tenham aprendido a usar o cérebro antes de aprender a usar a arma...

\- Quem sabe... Olha a Hina Amari, por exemplo... Ela é bela e fofa... Um pouco teimosa às vezes, mas eficiente... Você devia seguir o exemplo dela, Karanomori.

 _Apenas olhei para Sasayama em total desdém, tragando meu próprio cigarro._

\- Me faz um favor e vá catar coquinhos, seu pedófilo. Pelo menos os boatos indicam que o Shinya-kun vai abrir uma academia de aproveitamento de criminosos latentes em custodia com alto senso de justiça para fazê-los resolver os casos por ele... A informação procede, Inspetor?

\- Depende da confiabilidade da fonte...

\- O que!? Igual àquela parede fria que ele maldosamente usou no ultimo caso!?

\- É o nome dela que está na minha lista... Você está bem desatualizado uh, Sasayama.

 _E então coloquei a lista recebida e frisei em negrito o nome de Yayoi no telão da sala para ele tirar suas próprias conclusões. Ele como quem estivesse ouvindo o nome pela primeira vez, aproximou a fuça até quase ultrapassar a linha holográfica do projetor para ver se reconhecia o nome. Por pouco não levei minha palma à minha testa._

\- Pensando bem, este rosto até que me é familiar...

\- Eeeh...? Não acredito... Você já se esqueceu?

\- Sim, Hehehe...

\- Pois é, Shinya... O Sasayama precisa ser o primeiro a entrar no seu novo programa...

\- Concordo... Mas não hoje. Hora de voltar antes que o Nobuchika perceba nossa fuga...

\- Até mais, enfermeira Lovejoy~

\- Até, projeto de capacho.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente assim que Sasayama usou uma mão para fazer um gesto lento e impróprio de erguer o dedo do meio para a direção da câmera e com a outra mão formou um circulo com o polegar e o indicador e o passou entre o dedo médio em uma óbvia e vulgar de insinuação ao sexo. Após um longo suspiro, finalmente voltei a atenção para o que deveria ser feito... Meia atenção na verdade. Não que todas as breves e sigilosas reuniões que temos em minha sala sejam tão (im)produtivas quanto esta e não posso negar que nada do que foi dito não está errado, contudo, agora não é hora de pensar a respeito das imperfeiçoes de Sibyl...

Oh. Definitivamente não vou ignorar o abuso do Shinya-kun hoje, vindo para cá como se eu não tivesse nada para fazer... Hmph. Agora ele está cheio de si só porque conseguiu converter uma criminosa latente em justiceira... Hora de cortar as asas espalhafatosas dele, começando por logo mudar a senha de acesso ao laboratório no seu holodevice remotamente.

Depois que o fiz, me virei para aonde estava o cinzeiro e apaguei o resto de cigarro quase sem vontade enquanto lia mais uma vez a ficha de nossa mais nova Justiceira em meu monitor..

\- Kunizuka Yayoi…

Céus, pronunciar seu nome já soava sexy em meus lábios.

 _Apenas me aguarde..._

* * *

 ** _Talvez algumas coisas tenham ficado bem confusas para o pessoal que só acompanhou Psycho-Pass pelo anime. Eu recomendo pesquisar a fundo sobre esta maravilhosa série,e principalmente navegar pelos mares obscuros do tumblr! haha!_**


	3. Dia de Apresentação

***surge das cinzas fabulosamente***

 **Antes de tudo...**

 **Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, GO - ME - NA-SAAAI! TT_TT**

 ***suspira***

 **Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

Conforme o planejado, Yayoi apareceu em minha porta no exato momento que o pequeno grupo de novatos saiu da sala de análises. De longe eu pude ouvir os resmungos dos pobres coitados enquanto caminhavam derrotados laboratório afora. Ela não pareceu se afetar com a pouca alegria deles, muito pelo contrario... Ela apenas aguardou com toda a calma do mundo cada um sair pacientemente, e como um lord inglês ela continuou parada, esperando meu consentimento para entrar. Que mulher mais séria! Diferente do meu flerte usual, a pedi para entrar cordialmente, porém, na hora em que ela pôs os pés dentro do meu laboratório... Eu percebi que perto dela eu não conseguiria manter cordialidade.

 _Pobre Yayoi..._ _É_ _tudo que eu digo._

Diferente do que fiz com os novos Servidores, eu fiz questão de saudá-la de pé, com o cigarro apagado no cinzeiro e um profissional e talvez longo demais aperto de mãos.

\- Karanomori Shion.

\- Kunizuka Yayoi.

\- Então... Acho que já nos vimos antes, não?

\- Sim. Eu participei do caso sobre as bandas não autorizadas que estavam cometendo o crime de anarquia em que o Inspetor Kougami Shinya trabalhou.

\- É ... Devo dizer que ele tem um faro refinado para encontrar bons parceiros... Bom, infelizmente você ainda não teve tempo o suficiente para receber o treinamento apropriado, mas acho que já pode ter uma vaga idéia do que esta sala representa...

\- Sim. Toda a parte técnica e de Inteligência em auxílio as equipes de Segurança Publica da Sibyl, correto?

\- Correto. Contudo, há certas coisas que você vai aprender desde já, cara Kunizuka... Uma delas é que, nesta sala, eu sou a deusa onipotente de todos vocês...

\- Entendido.

\- Muito Bom.

 _Yayoi deixou um sil_ _ê_ _ncio curto por_ _é_ _m perturbador fluir pelo laborat_ _ó_ _rio... Ser_ _á_ _que ela_ _é_ _t_ _ã_ _o dram_ _á_ _tica assim, ou simplesmente entrou mesmo no clima do sistema? Sorte eu n_ _ã_ _o ser uma pessoa f_ _á_ _cil de se abalar.._

\- Agora... Vou te mostrar o céu. Sua função comigo é ser a diabinha que vai me repassar coisas intrigantes para análise, seja em quaisquer caso que precise de alguma verificação detalhada. De vez em quando um ou outro relatório tem que passar por minha inspeção primeiro... Então entenda que você não vai se ver livre de mim nunca mais...

\- Hm.

 _C_ _é_ _us, Nem mesmo com a mais suave das vozes ela cai na minha isca!_

\- Mas não se preocupe, eu sou uma deusa muito benevolente... Principalmente com belas moças com rosto de anjo igual a você... Ah, vamos ver do que mais você precisa saber sobre o serviço... Lembrei. Você provavelmente deve estar se perguntando o porquê deste grandioso sofá estar em um Laboratório de análises, certo? Não? Pois vou dizer mesmo assim... De forma clara e direta: O laboratório em si é o paraíso. Este sofá... É o purgatório. E meu assento em frente aos monitores é o inferno. Entendeu?

\- Sim.

\- Boa menina...

 _Vamos. L_ _á_ _, agora vem o flerte gran finale..._

\- ...Mas saiba que de vez em quando este sofá pode abrigar mais de um pecador...

 _A resposta de Yayoi foi um aceno com a cabe_ _ç_ _a. UGHH! Passei pelo menos meia hora flertando descaradamente com ela para nada! N_ _ã_ _o consegui nem ao menos um olhar confuso ou irritado. Esta mulher_ _é_ _real...? Pelo visto ela n_ _ã_ _o percebeu minha mal_ _í_ _cia, ou simplesmente n_ _ã_ _o deu a m_ _í_ _nima. Provavelmente s_ _ó_ _quis saber das instru_ _çõ_ _es... E olha que mais direta do que j_ _á_ _estou sendo, s_ _ó_ _me jogando contra ela._

 _Heh... Acho que eu n_ _ã_ _o deveria esperar muito de um c_ _ã_ _o amestrado mesmo._

\- ...De qualquer forma, é assim que funciona as coisas aqui dentro. Portanto, está dispensada.

 _E mais um aceno da rec_ _é_ _m justiceira. Eu nem mesmo escondi o tom frustrado da minha voz! Francamente... Juro que estou a ponto de desistir desta_...

\- Permissão para se retirar, Doutora.

 _Oh. Eu quase gritei tamanha foi minha frustra_ _çã_ _o diante tamanha seriedade, mas ainda assim fiz o contr_ _á_ _rio. Querendo manter o pouco profissionalismo que me restava, apenas concedi seu pedido em um novo e n_ _ã_ _o menos longo aperto de m_ _ã_ _os._

\- Antes que eu me esqueça, justiceira... Sempre que precisar de algum conselho ou entregar quaisquer relatórios fora do serviço é só atravessar esta porta. Eu estarei esperando ansiosamente...

 _Oops. Flertei de novo. Admito que_ _é_ _dif_ _í_ _cil resistir a tenta_ _çã_ _o de provocar uma linda mulher s_ _é_ _ria e de poucos amigos feito esta Yayoi..._

\- ...Obrigada, Analista Karanomori.

E quando finalmente soltei a mão de Yayoi, ela se virou e saiu. Eu segui seus passos com o olhar, tentando não ter uma idéia diferente do óbvio... Eu não esperei ela por o primeiro pé porta afora para correr em direção à estação de trabalho e tirar um cigarro do maço, acendê-lo quase desesperadamente e sentir minha mente o relaxar com a longa tragada. Este último aperto de mãos foi no mínimo inusitado... Seus dedos acariciaram as costas de minha mão de um jeito suave até demais, e assim que Yayoi lentamente afastou sua mão da minha, a ponta de seu dedo médio e anelar deslizou de forma circular e presente -porém de um jeito aparentemente involuntário- por minha palma. Este foi um gesto totalmente contrario ao seu comportamento mecânico e o olhar profundo porém distante que me encarou enquanto segurávamos as mãos.

Em outra ocasião eu poderia considerar esse movimento uma clara aceitação dos meus convites... Heh...

\- Quem diria... No fim das contas, Shinya-kun estava mais do que certo.

Com o cigarro no fim, apaguei os restos no cinzeiro e me levantei do sofá-purgatório em que eu tinha me jogado, pronta para encarar meu velho inferno com uma animação quase nostálgica.

 _Quanto tempo faz desde que eu havia te perdido, felicidade...?_

\- Vamos ver quanto tempo vou levar para derreter este seu gelo, Kunizuka Yayoi...

* * *

 _ **Ah, agora sim posso pedir desculpas apropriadamente =^.^=**_

 _ **Mas então, pípou. como estão? :v**_

 _ **Apesar da demora de pasmem! Quase um ano da postagem do novo capítulo, juro que cada cap não vai deixar a desejar -principalmente na parte das**_

 _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-**_

 _ **Pe-pe-pe-peraê que ainda vem mais cap! SZ**_


	4. Incidente do Cubo

**_Mais um pouco de Shion x Yayoi em ação para vocês... SZ_**

* * *

Um bipe insistente me chamou a atenção.

Eu recebi uma mensagem de alerta em pelo menos sete dos vários monitores em minha sala, fora meu bracelete. Eu estranhei, pois obviamente se tratava de um alerta dos scanners da Rede Pública de Comunicação e, bem... Tudo, praticamente tudo que circula pela internet surface é filtrada e regulamentada pelo governo. E adivinha quem também está encarregada de monitorar quaisquer conteúdo não autorizado? Pois é...

Geralmente eu apenas dou uma rápida olhada no objeto e no mesmo momento declino a autorização para o conteúdo circular, isso quando os mecanismos de pesquisa automática não são capazes de bloquear por eles mesmos. E eu estava mesmo pronta para deletar o cubo sem piedade, mas o que atrasou o seu trágico fim -além do clássico e totalmente titulo sem imaginação "pornô do bom"- foram as palavras chave usadas para a postagem deste cubo em massa... Sem contar o fato de que, feliz ou infelizmente, eu já conhecesse a história de quem supostamente colocou o cubo em circulação.

\- ... Aiai... Tão cedo e você já está me dando trabalho uh, Justiceira de Gelo...

Eu realmente não sabia se ria ou se estranhava as palavras chave deste cubo. Era algo bizarro como "Superstar de Amálgama", "Porca manipulada pelo governo", "Kunizuka traidora", "sexo anárquico"... Eram tantas Tags maldosas que eu já estava bem distante do topo do cubo. De um jeito ou de outro é meu dever proteger meus amados colegas de trabalho (menos o Sasayama, claro) e apesar de tudo, eu não tenho o direito de manter segredos com meus colaboradores. Como esta postagem em massa se trata diretamente de Yayoi, não me resta muita escolha se não avisá-la do ocorrido... Decerto que esconder coisas de Yayoi está totalmente fora do meu propósito, levando em conta que o que eu mais quero é que ela se abra para mim. _Sinceramente..._ Nem assistir o vídeo eu precisava, mas... Pensando bem... A gente deve conhecer os inimigos melhor do que nós mesmos, não? E um spoiler ou outro sobre as preferências sexuais desta Kunizuka não vai atrapalhar em nada meus planos... Talvez até ajude na verdade. Fora que eu não deixaria passar uma única informação que for relacionada a minha adorável justiceira. Minha profissão fala por mim, então vamos logo checar esta bomba em forma de desabafo de adolescente querendo dar o troco no namorado que a deixou pra trás.

 _E sem mais hesitar, apertei o play..._

Vamos ver... O início era bem comum, coisas que casais normalmente fazem durante as preliminares... E devo reconhecer que esta Takizaki Rina tinha mesmo pegada... Observando bem, parece que não é tão difícil encontrar os pontos de ignição desta pequena ex-guitarrista... Porém ela não aparenta ser o tipo carinhosa de amante... Ohohoho, as coisas estão esquentando... Espera. Nenhuma tatuagem!? Que raro para alguém que já participou de uma banda de rock... Em compensação essa Kunizuka fica com o corpo marcado bem fácil, uh...? Um minuto e meio deveria ser o suficiente para ter uma idéia clara _do que_ Yayoi gosta... Mas parar logo agora? Com um vídeo dura mais que seis?

\- Ok curiosidade, você venceu!~

...Uau. Yayoi começou a fazer coisas que me fizeram ter muita inveja desta Rina. Nossa, gente... A cada segundo ela cria posições interessantes... Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas assistir ela fazer estes movimentos está me dando vontade de tentar um dia... Isto é, por mais comum que pareça esses movimentos... E isso em apenas por assistir 3:56 minutos de vídeo, porque quando chegou aos 4 minutos e meio... Eu praticamente derrubei o cigarro de minha boca e quase causei um incêndio em meu laboratório. O vídeo mudou de curso completamente, e apesar de ser bem curto para um pornô, ele chegou a ser impróprio até para mim. Eu estou tremendo a ponto de quase cair pasma da cadeira! Yayoi realmente gosta de coisas pesadas, uh? Quem diria... Eu estava completamente enganada quanto a ela (no bom sentido, claro), porém agora vai ser impossível olhar nos olhos desta justiceira e não querer provocá-la sobre seu gosto inusitado, ou fingir que eu não fiz uma cópia protegida para uma melhor avaliação pessoal...

 _Isto é... Quando eu me recuperar..._

E de fato, levei pelo menos vinte minutos para afastar as imagens de minha mente e comunicá-la para se apresentar no laboratório com o pretexto de estar faltando algumas informações no seu primeiro relatório da semana, isso via o holodevice de seu bracelete.

Desta vez me poupei de qualquer cerimônia quando ela entrou na sala.

\- Kunizuka-san. Antes de dizer o real motivo de ter chamado você aqui, devo elogiá-la pelo tamanho empenho que você está apresentando ao longo das semanas.

\- Entendido. Mas... Se você não me chamou por causa do relatório, então foi...?

\- Direta ao ponto, não? Eu gosto disso nos meus justiceiros... Enfim. Eu chamei você aqui agora por causa desde cubo em particular. Aparentemente, tem algo nele que te pareça suspeito?

\- Não...

\- Eu vou mostrar os códigos ocultos nele antes de abrí-lo pra você... E agora?

-... Não... Não acredito... Rina... Fez isso?

\- Ao que tudo indica, sim.

 _Inegável perceber a perturbação eu seu rosto, porém neste momento tenho de ser o mais impessoal possível..._

\- Por...Por favor...

\- Hm?

\- Por favor, Karanomori-San... Desapareça com este cubo...

 _... Apesar de eu mesma já estar com aquela pontinha de arrependimento por ter mostrado o cubo à ela..._

\- Como desejar...

 _Ver Yayoi claramente desconfortável com as imagens do cubo partiu meu coração. Mas por outro lado eu não podia deixar de cumprir com meu dever. Pelo visto os danos que esta Takizaki Rina causou a ela foram maiores do que imaginei..._

\- ...Ponto. Agora você não tem mais com o que se preocupar.

\- Obrigada.

\- Yayoi. Por mais clichê que a frase pareça, eu tenho a obrigação de te dizer... O passado nos condena impiedosamente, e você mais do que ninguém sabe muito bem disso. Mas vou contar a verdade a você... Por pouco esta bomba não me passou despercebida. Se eu não tivesse lido sua ficha pessoal e o sistema de segurança virtual não fosse tão eficiente, este cubo poderia estar circulando livremente pela WEB agora. Entretanto, uma vez que você tenha gente de confiança olhando suas costas, coisas como essa podem ser rapidamente detectadas, como foi o caso agora. De qualquer forma... Sua integridade está a salvo comigo. Mas fico eu imaginando o que fez você se envolver com uma piranha louca feito essa Takizaki Rina...

 _E pela primeira vez em meses, Yayoi baixou sua guarda. Ela saiu de sua posição semi militar e jogou parte do peso de seu corpo para a perna direita. Juro, até tossir ela tossiu e ainda por cima virou o rosto e deixou a mão direita pousada na boca como se estivesse tentando disfarçar a cor avermelhada de suas bochechas._

\- Rina...Tinha uma aura selvagem.

...É tudo o que vou dizer.

 _Sua voz soou tão baixa que eu tive que descruzar as pernas e inclinar meu corpo para frente para melhor processar a informação. Apesar disso, acho que finalmente descobri como derreter esta barreira de gelo que ela tanto mantém a postos. Heh. Hora de abusar desta descoberta..._

Dando meu melhor sorriso lascivo, cruzei minhas pernas novamente enquanto me pressionava contra o encosto da cadeira de escritório bem devagar.

\- ...Oh. Então devo presumir que as rebeldes fazem o seu tipo?

\- Eu...

\- Hmmmm...?

 _Meu olhar para ela era o mais malicioso possível, e percebi Kunizuka hesitar em sua resposta. Será que ela ainda tinha medo de se abrir para mim, depois de tudo?_

\- ...Talvez.

 _E Yayoi finalmente confessou sua luxúria, colocando a mão esquerda em frente à direita que já residia no rosto para inutilmente abafar o som do suspiro baixo que foi sua confissão. Mais animada com essa reação do que eu fiquei, impossível... Tanto que ainda relaxei o máximo que pude no encosto da cadeira e levei minha mão direita ao meu lábio inferior, mordendo um dos dedos enquanto a fitava com um olhar desafiador:_

\- Hey, kunizuka...

... Se eu te contasse meus segredos, você me acharia rebelde o suficiente...?

 _HA! Eu quase não me contive quando ela praticamente se desequilibrou de nervoso!_

\- Mas acho que vou deixar para te contar uma outra hora, em um local mais apropriado...Por hora, dispensada.

\- Entendido.

 _Eu segurei o riso quando ela mecanicamente mudou sua postura ao meu comando e saiu da sala com sua barreira de gelo já posta e operante._

\- Definitivamente, de todos os novatos, esta justiceira é a mais interessante...

* * *

 _ **Hmm.. Acho que isso fecha a "primeira" parte da Fic... Porque assim, no segundo volume da Novel Oficial de Psycho-Pass (a Novel da primeira temporada), assim que Yayoi se tornou Justiceira, a Shion chamou ela para o laboratório. Daí ela mostrou o lance do "cubo" e alertou Yayoi sobre a Rina.. E quatro dias depois desse ocorrido, elas... *Cahammm* Transaram XD**_

 _ **Apenas estou cumprindo meu dever de Shipper :v**_

 _ **Escrevendo infinitas historias sobre esse *CANON!* que teve tão pouca atenção no anime :T**_

 _ **Enfim. Óbvio que não posso prometer nada, mas espero lançar os próximos 4 capítulos e uma Omakezinha marota o mais rápido possível.**_

 _ **No mais...**_

 _ ***Se transforma em cinzas fabulosamente***_


End file.
